Sauce
by Abraxas Qlippoth
Summary: Inuyasha is a Subway sandwich artist and Kagome is an annoying customer; one day everything changes. bizarro style


"Sauce" by Abraxas (2010-12-09)

Kagome was not into the sub, with its sticky, messy droppings - and did not know why she entered that fast food joint. Except that maybe she was really, really hungry. Alas...right through the entrance she hated it. The customers. The 'artists'. And the whole, ridiculous sandwich order process.

Why could it not be like WacDonald's with its menu?

All those misgivings evaporated when she gazed at the 'artist': the silver-haired, amber-eyed Adonis Inuyasha! The beast was as irritated as the beauty was as annoyed by the process. From the start their exchange was hostile. Animosity transmitted through inflections and annoyances within the words they exchanged were nothing compared to the power of attraction.

She wanted to devour that foot long sub!

If only the counter did not stand between them...

Kagome stormed into her room and jumped onto her bed. The sandwich awaited yet she was exhausted. After the growls urged when she agonized between getting lettuce or spinach, pickles or olives...then haggling to obtain the newest, freshest samples. The climax came when she changed her mind just as the vegetable hit the chicken/cheese combo. The 'artist' exploded with a flurry of curses and it stirred the girl like coal aroused fire.

It was such a thrill that she was too excited to eat - and it was then and there that she explored the offspring of their dalliance.

The bread - he sliced it, no, he cleaved it twain, making a vulva out of it. Splayed, willing and ready to be ravaged, he pounded chicken onto it, slathering everything with sauce. She relived it, again and again, watching that sandwich swell with food like a clitoris budding through lips and leaking its love. The cheese - she gasped as shock spiraled through her body just watching it drop onto the meat. He stirred that orgy and baked it until the joys blended into a goo of ecstasy.

The foreplay only began - then came the toppings!

Kagome reached into her skirt, onto her panties. It was soaking wet with the juices of her sex. Her vulva was swollen and as sticky with sauce as the sandwich the 'artist' raped in front of her eyes, at her direction.

And then that day everything changed.

That day she felt an extra special twang of pleasure when she approached the counter - as well as feared her skirt would be a lot wetter by the time she finished.

There was Inuyasha, slapping his gloves onto his hands.

"No." Kagome reached over that sliver of counter where no barrier separated them. "I want your fingers on my meat. Probing. Digging. All over and through my meat!"

He watched, eyes like plates, gazing in shock as those clear plastic gloves came off... For a moment there was skin to skin contact and it seemed his cheeks found a shade of red to match his shirt. He looked about but they were alone and he did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"The flatbread," she said.

He reached toward the cabinet where there was a single item of flatbread left - then lay it atop the counter.

"Feel the textures," she whispered, "feel its skin...it's like a woman's skin, down, down..."

He looked at the girl then at the sandwich - and stroked the bread.

She felt her lips swell and her clit rub against the fabric of the panties just watching the 'artist' at work.

"Now - chicken, slowly, slowly," she directed.

He slapped a carton of chicken onto the flatbread and formed the meat into a mound.

"The cheese but tear it with those hands smeared with my chicken. Tear it. Drop it. Let it fall, clump by clump, until my meat is soaked..."

Kagome felt a drop of wetness escape the confines of her panties and fall like a tear down the inside of her thigh and down and down...

"Toast me, Inuyasha, let your man fire melt me!"

Inuyasha placed the flatbread and chicken and cheese onto a tray. Then spun and eased it into the oven. He thanked god that they were alone until he realized that without the sandwich between them it was just she and he. His pulse raced as he turned to see what the girl was up to.

Her eyes were down to watch his hands as they trembled, played with each other. Interlock. Shake. She could not help but see where his pants were bulged where they had not been so before. She glanced up to his face that he tried so hard to hide with his white, long hair.

Then the bell rang and he quickly took the sandwich.

"Lettuce. Tomato." She gasped. Her right thigh brushed against her left leg. Her body weakened by waves of orgasm. She reached into her pocket - which had been spit to allow access to her panties - and felt how wet and hot and swollen she became. "And sauce - oh, god - sauce, sauce, sauce!"

Inuyasha gasped as the last of the sauce squirted through the tip of the bottle. His hand weakened and the bottle tumbled onto the floor. The sandwich, splayed in front of them on the counter, was swimming in those juices.

He folded it into a wrap...

She reached it with her own, wet hand.

For a moment her love juice and his sauce exchanged!

Now she looked at the sandwich... She picked it up and stroked its length up and down. She felt what his own raw naked fingers felt. She pressed her face into its folds and inhaled. Her lips, already swollen and hot and wet, parted to reveal the bud of her clitoris. Almost without thought she pressed the foot long sandwich against her slit. Its textures teased the flesh of her sex.

She rubbed it, twitching and heaving and tensing and flexing... The bread started to rip away. Its innards spilled all over her skin like a spew of love from Inuyasha. Across time and space and sandwiches his fingers sought and probed those places now stroke by stroke turned into artwork with bits and pieces of the food.

Kagome screamed Inuyasha as her lips swelled with the heat of her fire and nothing but wads of meat and cheese remained of her sandwich.


End file.
